


Don't screw up

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You loved John once and when you meet him again you decide that it's worth trying again.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You are sitting in a bar, having a drink. Today you had a really long day and all you want to do is rest with a beer in your hand and definitely not at home. Your flat neighbors are drinking daily and at this time they start screaming at each other so you prefer staying away until their rage fades.  
“My, my, what do we have here.” You suddenly hear on your side and you turn your head to see who it is. Your eyes go wide when you recognize a man as John Constantine.  
“John?” You stand up and he takes a long good look at you.  
“I see you haven’t changed a bit.” He’s holding a drink and you frown.  
“What do you want?” You ask. John never appears when he doesn’t have any kind of request or a need.  
“I can’t approach an old time friend when I see her in a bar?” He asks taking a sip and you look at him for a little longer then sit down.  
“What are you doing here?” You ask. Actually you left England because of him. You were younger and you both thought that you were in love. But the truth appeared to be quite different in the end – you were the one in love and John as usual was looking for a hookup.  
“Well, I kind of live here now.” You respond after he sits on the chair on the other side of the table and puts his drink down.  
“It’s quite unusual for me to meet a friend like this.” He narrows his eyes while looking at you and you grimace a smile at him.  
“You wanted to say ‘to meet a friend which is not dead yet’, am I right, John?” You look almost angry. John understands your anger, he left you and broke your heart, but he knows nothing about that last part.  
“Sorry, love, confidential information.” He gives you one of his smart-ass smiles and you sigh rolling your eyes.  
“Same as always, John. Same as always.” You take a sip of your beer and John leans back in his chair pulling a cigarette from his pocket. He takes a while until he light it and you watch him, trying not to remember how it felt to love him. You think that you still do, you just locked this feeling deep deep inside of you and you don’t want to take over you again.  
“I’d rather listen to you talking about yourself.” He tilts his head, cigarette in his mouth and you sigh.  
“I have nothing to tell you, actually. Nothing happened except that I now live here and have a crappy job.” You finish your beer and John instantly waves to the bartender to bring you another.  
“It can’t be crappier than mine, love.” He smiles and you sigh.  
“Always seeing yourself as a butt of the joke, huh?” You lean your chair now too and John smiles. Obviously he really doesn’t want to talk about his true feelings. “And to think I loved you.” You mutter. It instantly grabs his attention, but you think – why not? You probably won’t meet him again soon or maybe even ever.  
“You are not serious, are you?” He smashes the cigarette, or rather what was left of it, in the ashtray. John forgot his drink but you are not here to remind him of that.  
“What, you didn’t know?” You smirk and John squints at you.  
“You are mocking me.” He instantly assumes and you laugh almost wanting to say that you do, but you remember your original plan – to get over what happened in the past.  
“No I am not. Did you really think that I’m with you just for sex and occult?” You raise an eyebrow and John looks at you for a moment, trying to decide if you are serious or not.  
“Maybe.” He finally mutters and you chuckle, but stop when a waitress comes with another beer for you. She puts it on the table but for your surprise – John’s attention is entirely on you.  
“I am neither joking nor lying, John. I really loved you.” You shrug taking a sip.  
“But why?” He asks and for the first time you see his honest reaction. He really doesn’t understand what you saw in him and, what he doesn’t know, what do you see still.  
“Hey, it just doesn’t happen like I point my finger and my heart says ‘yep, that’s the one’.” You mutter and it makes John smile bitterly.  
“Well, your heart’s choices sucks, love. It could’ve been anyone but me. At least they probably would’ve hurt you less than I did. Apparently it’s my specialty – to hurt women I care about.” He turns his eyes away, grabbing his drink from the table and emptying it in one gulp.  
“John, it was not your fault that you didn’t return my feelings, or rather, that you didn’t notice them at all. Listen, what happened – happened. There is no going back. But to be honest – I never wanted to see you again. And yet here we are, talking like back in the day.” You smile bitterly now too. John notices that and lowers his eyes to the table. Another cigarette appears in his hand and he lights it exhaling the cloud of smoke.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you. I should’ve handled it better.” John’s eyes are now on you. You see that he’s serious as serious he can get.  
“It’s alright. It still hurts tho, but I’m a big girl now and it will pass with time.” You take a sip of your beer and John leans to you over the table.  
“Are you saying…?”  
You laugh at his reaction.  
“What? That I might be feeling something for you still? Maybe.” You shrug. “I really didn’t have any closing on our relationship. Maybe that’s why I still think about you in a different light, maybe that’s why I can’t let go of an idea of us back together.” You try not to look at him, but John’s eyes are piercing you.  
“What if I regretted it too? What if I wanted to come back and try again? Of course back then I was too big of a fool to realize, but what if?” He narrows his eyes again, cigarette in his fingers.  
“Then I would say that we maybe can give it a try. And this time do it properly.” You shrug with a smile and John leans back in his chair again. Smile appears on his lips after a moment too.  
“What do you think, love? Will you give this old bag of bats another chance?” He pokes his cigarette into the ashtray eagerly and you let out a chuckle.  
“Maybe. Only if you want it, John. But trust me – if you are going to abandon me like the last time – I will find you and I will cut your balls off.” You threaten and John smiles.  
“If that’ll happen – I will deserve it.” He reaches out and puts his hand on yours which is resting on the table top. “I am glad that we met again, Y/N. I was hoping for it.  
“Then don’t screw it up Constantine. Not again.” You smile to him and John laughs.  
“But I screw up things like a carpenter screws up nails.”   
“Then try to change that about yourself.” You smile and John calms down, he looks dearly at you, almost gently.  
“I will do my best.”


	2. II

You are walking around an abandoned warehouse, trying to figure out if your enemies are still here, or rather, if any of them remains in hiding. You knew that here you will find five or four smaller demons and you got rid of four of them but you have a feeling that there’s one left and you don’t want to leave your job unfinished.   
While you are walking around carefully you try to understand why you are back in this business. What pushed you to do what you did in the past. You had a crappy job, that’s right, but this one is even crappier and it doesn’t pay off in any way except, maybe, you get a satisfaction of saved souls which really doesn’t put bread on your table. You know its John fault. You two are back together and you try not to rely on that fact as a reason for you exorcizing demons again, but that’s the truth. You worked together in the past but not now. It’s a simple answer to a question why – while John is chasing demons you feel bored and you decided that you can do just the same to pass your time. Of course John forbade you from doing this but who he is to forbid you anything?  
You stop instantly when you start hearing voices not too far, maybe in another empty room. You don’t understand for what this warehouse was used, but it has too many rooms for your liking. You start sneaking there and peak around the corner just gasp in surprise – it’s John. He’s accompanied by a man and a woman with a curly hair.  
“John?” You step for them to see you and John’s jaw drops open.  
“Y/N? What are you doing here?” He walks to you and takes a good look at your appearance. “You are hurt.” He reaches out and gently runs pad of his thumb against your swollen cheek. Even if those demons were weak you still feel rusty and they did manage to ruffle you.  
“I am okay, John.” You give him a quick smile and glance over his shoulder to see how a man just folds his arms on his chest with a small smile and that woman tries to understand what’s happening.  
“No you are not okay!” John raises his voice and you feel surprised, because he never cared about you so much and you are not even hurt. Some bruises and some small cuts but nothing serious.  
“John, she’s okay.” Man says and John gives him the angriest glare he can muster.  
“She is not okay, Chas.” John says in a low voice and you feel even more surprised now.  
“John, I am really okay.” You try to convince him and look at the woman. “Do I look hurt?” You ask and she looks confused why you asked her.  
“Well, Zed?” John clenches his jaw and she shrugs.  
“No, she doesn’t look hurt.”  
“You know nothing.” John mutters and turns back to you raising your hands to his eyes, seeing your bloody knuckles. “Who did this to you?” He asks silently.  
“Some weak demons. I am guilty for not being more aware of how rusty I am.” You try to smile, but John’s fiery eyes makes that smile disappear.  
“I am the one guilty here. It’s my fault.” He runs his palm down his face and you step closer to him, trying to catch his look.  
“John, stop worrying about me so much. I just need to remember what it means to be an exorcist again and that’s it.” You smile and John looks at you, he sighs obviously giving up on this argument.  
“You are more burden as a girlfriend than when you were just a friend.”  
“Just a friend?” You raise your eyebrow reminding him that it’s not entirely true and he smiles while Chas and Zed watches you in shock.  
“Yeah, right, luv, you were never just a friend, weren’t ya.” He smiles and glances down at your bloody knuckles. “We have to take care of that, don’t we.” He whispers and you nod with a smile too.  
“We do. But first things first.” You lean in and press your lips against his in a warm, gentle kiss. John closes his eyes and doesn’t open them until you pull back. “I missed you.” You whisper and he smiles sincerely to you.  
“I missed you too, Y/N.”


End file.
